


One Day I'll Come Into Your World And Say It All

by queerwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel Wearing Dean's Clothes, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, Idk what else to tag???, Jealous Castiel, Jealous sex, M/M, Masturbation, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Castiel, castiel - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriter/pseuds/queerwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts sending Castiel dirty prayers while he's busy and Castiel needs to leave abruptly.</p><p>Title from Something Great by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day I'll Come Into Your World And Say It All

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this because I just love the idea of Dean sending dirty prayers to Cas...but it evolved into so much more lol
> 
> {set somewhere around season 4}
> 
> Enjoy! :)

   "Now Castiel, you do understand that you cannot be travelling down to earth every time one of those Winchesters is in trouble, correct?"

    _Cas? You there?_

   "Castiel?" Uriel asked again with fraying patience to get the other angels attention.

   "Oh um, yes Uriel, I understand," Castiel cleared his throat and nodded.

    _Cas? Buddy, I'm in a bit of trouble down here._

   "Do you now?" His superior raised an eyebrow. "Because even though Dean Winchester and his brother have already received their orders from you to stop the oncoming Armageddon, you continue to make your little trips to those men when they are no longer in need of your assistance. They can do this on their own. And besides, you're needed here in heaven, Castiel, while we fight our own battle."

    _Dammit Cas, I'll fix it myself._

   Castiel shifts his weight between his feet anxiously, itching to find out what Dean needed. He didn't pray to him often, deeming he wasn't particularly the religious type, so something really must be the matter. What if he's physically injured and isn't able to heal properly without Castiel's powers? A demon or a ghost or some other supernatural force could've broken into Bobby's house and attacked the trio. And he's not there; he's currently being scolded like a child.

   "Castiel? Are you hearing me?"

   "Yes Dean, I hear you very clearly."

   Uriel's brows rose to his hairline, his arms immediately folding over his suit-clad chest like an irritated mother.

   "I mean uh, yes Uriel. I understand what you're saying," Castiel rubbed at his forearm awkwardly.

    _Jesus Christ, Cas. I'm never asking you for a favour again._

   Castiel inwardly cursed himself. "But what I don't understand is _why_. Why was it solely my job to raise Dean Winchester from perdition, only to tell them they're the only hope to save the world from impending doom and then have nothing to do with them again? Now I understand it to be something _unwise_ of an angel to become close with a human, but those men have helped us immensely over the years, as I them, even if they hadn't known of us, so shouldn't it be all right to maintain a relationship with the righteous one and his kin? You make it sound as if we're using them for our own duties. That is not what Father would want us to do, Uriel."

   "But Castiel, you must know that becoming involved with humans is dangerous. It is not right. It is immoral of us," Uriel said sternly, but Castiel just shook his head, eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

   "Well, Uriel, you should have mentioned that to me _before_ I was cast down to Hell to retrieve a man that was supposed to stop the oncoming Armageddon! Who's idea was it anyway? Surely not mine. And you know a human can't just _forget_ about the angel who rescued him," Castiel says it as if he regrets it, like it's a burden that Dean's become so attached to him, but he'll never say that rescuing that man from the pits of hell was the best job the angels have given him yet.

   "Do not raise your voice with me, Castiel; I am your superior."

   Castiel straightened his stance and stared Uriel in the eye, then slumped his shoulders slightly under his oppressive gaze. "I am sorry."

   "Now I think we should further discuss this. I would like for you to wait for us in your personal heaven. Understand?"

   "Yessir."

   Uriel disappeared in a blink of an eye and suddenly Castiel was standing in the middle of a field, _his_ field, the sky above him blue and crystal clear and familiar, a man in the distance trailing a red kite behind him. Castiel sighed and sat down on the small wooden bench, folding his hands on his lap and shutting his eyes.

    _Cas, you still there? I didn't-_ shit _-I didn't mean what I said. I always need you. And_ God _do I need you right now._

   It sounded as if Dean was struggling, his voice straining. Castiel couldn't respond back, and he certainly couldn't leave whilst more angels were on their way to possibly reprimand him further. So all he could do was listen.

    _I'm not gonna last much longer, man._

   Last much longer? He's not dying is he? No, he can't be. His prayers would be more distressful.

    _Oh fuck, Cas you don't know how much I wished these were your hands and not mine._

   What is he talking about?

    _Cas…I need you. I need your hands around my dick-_

   Castiel's eyes widened. _Oh._

    _-your tongue down my throat and your body pressed against mine, slick with sweat._ Dean laughs, a sort of chagrin scoff. _I sound like I'm writing a freaking homoerotic novel._

   "Castiel?" He looks up to find Uriel standing before him, Anna at his side. "Are you all right? You look a bit flustered."

   Castiel brings his hands to his cheeks, feeling the warm skin beneath his fingers. "I'm-I'm fine. Now what is it that you'd like to say, sister?"

   "Well Castiel, Uriel here has informed me of your current situation and how you've become… _close_ to the Winchesters. Especially _Dean_ Winchester."

   He nods curtly, not wanting to dwell on the obvious.

    _Oh Cas…_  Dean's moans reverberate inside his mind and Castiel shifts on the bench, refraining from pressing his palms against his ears as if that'll somehow block the sound of Dean's voice from his head.

   "I have to agree with Uriel; spending so much time with humans can be dangerous. They are untrustworthy and can cause indelible trouble for our fellow brothers and sisters if they choose," She says simply.

   "You are a hypocrite, Anna. You had sexual intercourse with Dean Winchester," Castiel scoffs. "They're not as untrustworthy and dangerous as you make them out to be, I suppose," He sneers at his fellow angel.

   Anna's hand raises to cover her mouth, completely taken aback by his statement. Her eyes widen incredulously, almost comically towards the accusation. "How very _dare_ you, Castiel. I was foolish and not thinking at the time, you must understand."

    _Cas, oh God._

   "Well then call me foolish because Dean Winchester needs me right now," He retires without a goodbye, leaving Uriel and Anna standing wide-eyed and slack-jawed at his sudden departure and blatant audaciousness.

   Castiel now stands in one of the darkened guest bedrooms at Bobby's cabin, his eyes searching for, and eventually falling on, Dean's figure laying on the rumpled sheets of the bed, hand clearly down the front of his briefs.

   Castiel's breath hitches in his throat at the sight. He definitely wasn't in any sort of turmoil. "Hello Dean."

   Dean looks up, not stopping his rhythmic movements. "Jesus, finally Cas! Couldn't wait all damn night for you to get your feathery ass down here. A man has his needs, you know."

   Castiel forces himself to look into Dean's eyes. "I know, and I apologise. Uriel and Anna had confronted me about-"

   "Well I've already gotten myself off, so you're too late," He groans, half exasperatedly, half out of pleasure, and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he continues to work his hand beneath the black fabric of his underwear.

   "Too late?" Castiel practically growls, an unfamiliar yet overwhelming emotion washing over him and obscuring his senses. "I doubt it," He marches over to the bed and shrugs his trench coat and suit jacket from his shoulders, toeing off his shoes and socks and climbing next to Dean on the old creaky mattress. He grasps Dean's wrist and pulls his hand from his pants, tugging his briefs down his thighs and running his finger through the already drying come on his stomach. Dean gives Castiel a puzzled and almost nervous look before he's wrapping his lips around the flushed head of Dean's already re-hardening cock, pressing his tongue against the moist slit.

   Dean drops his head against the wooden headboard and fists the bed sheets in his hands, stifling a moan as his eyes flutter shut. "You've always been so damn _reserved_. God Cas, where'd you learn to do that?"

   Castiel pulls off with a pop and grips Dean's hips with both hands, pulling himself up the other mans torso, being sure to drag his clothed cock against Dean's, until his slick, swollen lips meet Dean's unsuspecting ones. "I may have watched your pornography collection while you were gone with your brother on a hunt."

   "Dammit man, didn't I tell you not to watch that?" He says gruffly, breathlessly between kisses.

   "Aren't you glad I did though?" Castiel pinches the back of Dean's T-shirt and pulls his over his head, Dean working to pull his briefs fully off his legs.

   He chuckles and nods. "Guess so. Your turn," He motions to Castiel's clothes that are still on his body.

   Castiel loosens his tie and slips it over his head, dropping it to the floor carelessly and working his fingers on the buttons lining the front of his dress shirt. "I can never understand how to undo these," He mutters half to himself.

   Dean snickers under his breath and nudges Castiel's hands away with his own, gripping the collar of his white shirt and pulling forcefully apart until the buttons pop open and the shirt slips from his shoulders, the small plastic studs raining against the hardwood floor. Castiel frowns down at his bare chest as Dean works his belt buckle fervently.

   "That was my only shirt," He pouts.

   Dean unzips Castiel's black slacks and pushes them, along with his boxers, down his legs until they slip past his feet and fall off the edge of the bed to join the growing pile of clothing on the floor below.

   "Don't worry Cas, I'll buy you another shirt," Dean chuckles and kisses the now naked man, running his hands up and down the length of his warm back and eventually stopping at his hips, digging his fingertips into the soft flesh as Castiel entangles his fingers into Dean's short hair.

   Dean moves his hands to Castiel's shoulders as his legs wrap around his waist. Castiel lines his already leaking cock up with Dean's eager entrance, starting to push in when Dean moves to grab at his sides, stilling him.

   "Woah woah woah," He says breathlessly. "You're going in dry? No condom even? I better not get pregnant," He grumbles sarcastically. 

   "But Dean you're a male. That is impossible," Castiel furrows his eyebrows.

   Dean fish mouthes for a moment before shaking his head, suppressing a grin. "Just fuck me, will ya?"

   Castiel grabbed onto Dean's biceps and placed his right hand over the scarring welt that was imprinted onto his skin, a familiar presence flooding his senses and he dug his nails into the skin beneath his fingers.

   "What's wrong?" Dean questioned, resting one hand on the other mans chest while his other lazily stroked his own erection.

   "Anna," Castiel practically growled, leaning down to latch his teeth onto Dean's collarbone and sinking his cock deep inside the unprepared man, earning a surprised gasp from him. "Her scent, her aura, it's all over you. I feel where she touched you and I _don't like it_."

   Dean smirked into Castiel's neck, hooking both his hands behind his knees for more leverage, pressing the heels of his feet into Castiel's lower back so his cock could reach that spine tingling spot deep within Dean, causing a moan to escape his parted lips. "Getting jealous, huh?"

   "Angels don't feel emotions, Dean. You're changing me."

   "For the better, I hope?"

   Castiel grunted an affirmation, gaining a rhythmic pace with his hips as he moved the hand that was not on the healing handprint to tug at Dean's hard-on laying stiff between them.

   They were silent for a while, the only sounds being the squeaking of the old mattress and both men's breathy gasps after ever thrust. Soon Castiel's movements became erratic, his abdomen filling with that still fairly unfamiliar feeling and his head becoming too heavy for his shoulders. He rested his forehead in the crook of Dean's neck, breathing hot air onto his skin and gripping both of Dean's shoulders with the utmost force he could muster from his tingling fingers. Dean let his legs slip from the angels waist, gripping his backside and letting his arms roll with the motion of Castiel's hips. He too was nearing his edge, knees quivering against Castiel's thighs and chest heaving, slick with sweat.

   "Dammit Cas, you feel so good."

   "I bet I feel better than Anna did, hm?"

   Dean let out a breathy whimper, scrabbling his nails down Castiel's back for some sort of purchase, swearing under his breath lightly as the angel continued his movements. " _Oh Cas_!"

   "I'll take that as a yes then." Castiel grinned smugly to himself and came with a shout, just barely able to pull out before he was painting their stomachs white.

   Dean came moments later with Castiel's fingers wrapped around his cock, tugging until Dean cried Castiel's name through broken moans. He settled beside Dean on the sticky sheets, pulling the man into his chest and kissing his forehead.

   "So…" Dean sucked in a large breath, nuzzling his face into the nape of Castiel's neck. "What did those dicks want that kept you from me in my time of need?" He chuckled softly, draping his leg over Castiel's waist.

   Castiel patted Dean's knee affectionately. "Oh Anna and Uriel were just upset that I keep answering your prayers when you're in trouble. Supposedly taking _leisurely trips_ to you and Sam is immoral, no matter the reason."

   Dean scoffed against his shoulder. "Like I said, they're dicks. I only call you when I need you. There's nothing leisurely about that at all."

   "I thought they were using me to do their dirty work of pulling a man from hell, but now it sounds as if _you're_ using me for your own personal needs. I fought so I can be here with you, Dean. Do not take advantage of that, because my brothers and sisters are not entirely happy about this whole ordeal."

   Dean picks his head up to look at Castiel. "No Cas, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you have a legitimate reason to keep making trips to us."

   Castiel looks down at him with a puzzled look. "And what would that reason be exactly Dean?"

   "Me. _Us_. Whatever it is that's happening between us should be reason enough to visit, yeah?" He kisses Castiel's jaw lightly. "And if those dickwads think it's _unethical_ , then they can stick it where the sun don't shine because I want you here, and I can't thank you enough for fighting for your rights to visit."

   "I love coming here, Dean," Castiel shut his eyes and laced his fingers with Dean's. "I used to visit earth only when a historical event took place so I can oversee it, for pure eruditely entertainment. Then I'd return home and go about my usual business. But then one day Father came to me and said, ' _Castiel, there is a man that we need to halt Armageddon. He will be of great assistance. Go get him, Castiel. Bring that man forth so he can hear his duties.'_ I asked Father where I can find this man, who this man was, and he said to me, _'His name is Dean Winchester. He is a righteous man who has been cast down to hell. Save him. Tell him what must be done.'_ I didn't know how big of a job this really was, Dean. Until I pulled you from perdition and every angel shouted in unison, _'Dean Winchester is saved'_. By then I knew who you were, knew who your brother was. _'The boy with the demon blood'_. I knew you were special, that you didn't belong in hell. So I knew I must obey my commands, to pull you away from Alastair and give you your life back," He pulled Dean closer to his chest. "Do you know why I'm telling you this, Dean?"

   He grunted in question.

   "Because after I laid my hand on you, after I raised you from perdition, everything changed and I knew I had a reason to stay."

   Dean gave a soft, watery chuckle against Castiel's warm skin. "Dammit Cas, you know I hate chick flick moments."

   "I apologise. I thought it was necessary that you knew why I always defy my brothers and sisters orders to stay away from you ever since I've given you your duties."

   "And I love you for that," he croons. "You little rebel, I'm glad I'm your reason to stay."

 _"Dean? Are you up there?"_ Sam's shouts interrupt them from the hallway.

   "Yeah, Sammy? Don't come in!"

  _"All right. I just wanted to let you know that Bobby found us a lead on a case in Sioux Falls, so you should get up and get ready so we can leave soon. Sound good?"_

   "Yup! Pack the car, I'll be down in a sec. Just need to take a shower," He calls to his brother.

    _"Be quick because we need to stop off for gas!"_

   Dean turns back to Castiel and kisses the corner of his mouth. "Fancy coming on a hunt with us?"

   Castiel sighs. "Actually I need to return home; Uriel and Anna are probably furious with me."

   "You're gonna set it straight and get what you want, right?"

   He nods proudly. "I'm going to-what did you say? I'm going to tell them to _'stick it where the sun doesn't shine'_."

   Dean smiles down at him. "Ah, that's my little traitor angel. Now come on, let's go hop in the shower real quick before we both have to leave."

   Castiel nods and climbs out from under the sweaty sheets with Dean following close behind. They gather their pile of abandoned clothes on the bedroom floor and sneak down the hallway stark naked towards the bathroom. And if Castiel returns to heaven wearing one of Dean's T-shirts, well then Anna will just have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wow wow okay so second time at Destiel smut, any good? 
> 
> Feedback makes me a very happy camper ^_^
> 
> Follow me!  
> Twitter: @preslouey  
> Tumblr: fallen-angel-on-a-bender


End file.
